Nunca digas nunca
by NekoSaku3009
Summary: —¿Nunca te has preguntado qué pasaría si te enamoras de una princesa? —Sabes que eso no es permitido. Y si llegara a pasar bloquearía mis sentimientos. —Qué fuerte… —De todos modos…no pasara nunca, ahora vámonos. —Nunca digas nunca Sasuke.


**Esto solo es un borrador...si les gusta la seguiré, obvio no termina hasta ahí el capítulo, es solo por prueba.**

**Ahora, espero lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

><p>Unos niños de tan solo 10 años cabalgaban sus caballos más allá de las tierras de su reino. Uno era rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo, piel bronceada. Una vestimenta digno del hijo del feudal de la Aldea de la Hoja, Naruto Uzumaki era su nombre. Él era acompañado de su mejor amigo: cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca. Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

— ¡Naruto! Ya estamos muy lejos del reino. —decía el pelinegro mientras veía para atrás. Le seguía el paso con su caballo.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, regresaremos antes del anochecer.

—No estoy seguro…

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan cobarde Sasuke?

—No es ser cobarde, simplemente nuestras madres se preocuparan idiota.

Tirando de las correas del caballo, Sasuke hizo que su caballo se detuviera. El gran árbol de cerezo que se imponía majestuosamente en el centro de un lago le llamo la atención.

—Naruto…espera.

Acto seguido Naruto hizo lo mismo mientras volteaba a ver dónde se encontraba su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, Sasuke se disponía a bajar de su caballo para luego amarrar a este a una rama cercana.

—Descansemos para luego volver.

—Está bien. —Lo imito y se tiró al césped— Cuando sea más grande…llegara el momento de que yo sea el feudal y tú mi mano derecha…un samurái…

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Sabes que prometí que te cuidaría, no solo a ti si no a mi padre y al tuyo. Es mi destino.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué pasaría si te enamoras de una princesa?

—Sabes que eso no es permitido. Y si llegara a pasar bloquearía mis sentimientos.

—Qué fuerte…

—De todos modos…no pasara nunca, ahora vámonos.

—Nunca digas nunca Sasuke.

_**8 años después…**_

Un joven de 18 años paseaba por el palacio del Feudal, su caminar era de seguridad, con su cabeza y cuerpo firme, una seriedad sexy a simple vista para las ayudantes de todo el palacio. Sasuke Uchiha era el próximo samurái del joven hijo del feudal que pronto, al ser esposado con una princesa tomaría el puesto del nuevo Feudal. Portando su espada a un lado de su cintura, su yukata negra lo hacía ver imponente, respetable.

—Sasuke —lo llamo su padre mientras pasaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa padre?

— ¿Seguro que estás listo para la responsabilidad de ser la mano derecha de Naruto?

— ¿No confías en mí?

—No confundas las cosas, solo me aseguro.

—Lo estoy.

—Está bien. Ya debes saber que mañana llegara una princesa al palacio. Estas encargado de recibirla en las puertas y guiarla a Naruto.

Sasuke solo asiente y regresa por donde vino.

—Estoy tan nervioso…

—Todo irá bien, pero si sigues haciendo esa cara de idiota creeme que se asustara y saldrá huyendo.

—Callate Sasuke…

Sasuke se encontraba recostado a la puerta de papel, esperando a que Naruto estuviera listo para recibir a la princesa. ¨La primera impresión vale mucho¨ dijo la Sra. Kushiha, por eso Naruto se encontraba dando lo mejor de sí con su atuendo.

—Sr…la princesa ha llegado. —dijo una de las criadas del palacio.

—Iré yo primero, quedate aquí.

—Gracias Sasuke.

Con paso veloz se apresuró a llegar a las puertas del palacio. Al llegar un carruaje majestuoso, echo de madera, con ventanas en cada puerta, grandes ruedas y hermosos caballos. Uno de los samuráis que venían con el carruaje se apresuró a abrir la puerta pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Guiare a la princesa con el hijo del feudal —dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta y ayudo a salir a la acompañante de la princesa. Una joven de ojos pela, cabello oscuro, piel nívea. Una cara muy tierna.

—Gracias. —Sasuke solo asiente en forma de respuesta.

Vuelve a mirar al interior del carruaje, estira su mano y una mano nívea toma la suya con delicadeza. Lo primero que nota son esos grandes y hermosos ojos color verde jades, su cabello rosa pálido recogido en un moño con palillos de madera con hermosos decorados de flores de cerezos. Labios rosas, tiernos, mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Su kimono rojo, con detalles de petalos de cerezo, cinta de color dorado. Hermosa fue la palabra que Sasuke utilizo para describirla. Los ojos de Sasuke no se podían despegar de los ojos jade de la princesa. Cuando la princesa toca con sus pies la tierra el pelinegro se libera del hechizo y suelta su mano con rapidez.

—Disculpe. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, la mano derecha del hijo del feudal. Sígame, Naruto lo espera… ¿Princesa…?

—Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Al término de la presentación Sasuke se dispuso a guiarla al palacio. Entre pasillos y pasillos Sasuke volteaba a ver a la princesa de reojo, no podía dejar de verla. Ella no se daba cuenta ya que estaba fascinada con la estructura del palacio.

— _¿Nunca te has preguntado qué pasaría si te enamoras de una princesa?_

—_Sabes que eso no es permitido. Y si llegara a pasar bloquearía mis sentimientos._

—_Qué fuerte…_

—_De todos modos…no pasara nunca, ahora vámonos._

—_Nunca digas nunca Sasuke._

No podía…mucho menos con la que podría ser la esposa de su mejor amigo…no puede…y no debe.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusta la idea díganme. ^^<strong>


End file.
